


The Great Seducer

by Rebel_Atar



Series: Kinktober 2019 [25]
Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Kinktober, M/M, yes i know this isnt really explicit enough for kinktober
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 19:37:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21213962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebel_Atar/pseuds/Rebel_Atar
Summary: Crowley has spent an inordinate amount of time attempting to seduce Aziraphale.





	The Great Seducer

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober 2019 prompt: Seduction

Crowley had tried everything.

As someone with several millenia to devote to seduction, it really was everything.

He'd started with lingering looks and batted lashes, and whilst the Angel had certainly been flustered he had also rallied rather well and from that point onwards that particular tactic had never really amounted to much.

Then Crowley had suggested The Arrangement. Trading off blessings and temptations, helping eachother out, taking trips to various parts of the globe that Aziraphale found personally vexing for whatever reason.

It had certainly gotten the Angel to go soft on him a bit, but that is about as far as it ever went. Still, The Arrangement was a mutually beneficial prospect and one Crowley was unwilling to give up. It stayed.

He had tried food. Hundreds of dinners and lunches and desserts (and crepes) spanning across the centuries. Whilst Aziraphale was in general very open to being persuaded with food, it had never really had the desired effect.

The same went for alcohol, although on the upside that at least meant that they both got roaring drunk and Crowley managed to get away with being a bit more affectionate.

The Angel still never got the hint.

Honestly Crowley was running out of ideas. He had worn devastating gowns and sinfully tight leather trousers. He had made Hamlet a success. How obvious did one need to be?!

Yet despite all his attempts at seduction, Aziraphale seemed perpetually oblivious. Almost ineffably so. It was enough to make a demon sulk, and Crowley did. Frequently.

After the Apocalypse that wasn't, Aziraphale's book shop restored but the idea of a new start still at the front of both of their minds, Crowley decided he'd finally had enough.

"Move in with me."

"What? Now Crowley dear be reasonable. There is simply not enough room in your apartment for all of these books. Although perhaps it would be nice for your plants to experience someone with a kinder approach-"

"I didn't mean my blasted apartment, Angel." Crowley's eyes glowed beneath his sunglasses. "Both sides know where we live. We might have a reprieve right now but neither of them is going to leave us alone forever."

Aziraphale nodded, looking solemn. "Ah, yes. You're quite right, my side has never been one for letting things lie, and your's isn't much better for it either."

"So come away with me." Crowley's emotions were too close to the surface. He had been so sure he had lost Aziraphale only a few short days ago. He needed to dial it back before he sounded desperate.

"But...where to?" Aziraphale was looking at him strangely.

Crowley shuffled his feet, it was an odd motion for him as he normally gave off such an air of nonchalance and confidence. It had the side effect of making his hips appear to be rearranging themselves. As if someone had started putting together IKEA furniture and suddenly realised two pages of the instructions had been stuck together.

"I-" He cut himself off, took a breath that he didn't strictly speaking need, and organised his thoughts in a manner that would hopefully make him appear less nervous. "I've been looking at cottages. South Downs."

"Oh!" Aziraphale perked up, looking quite pleased. "Oh that would be lovely." He had always liked the South Downs. Picturesque but pleasantly remote. It would make a nice change from the hectic life that existed in the centre of London.

"Is that a yes?" Crowley edged himself closer. As far as his methods of seduction went this rather felt like he was skipping a few steps.

Aziraphale pondered the question for a few moments while Crowley waited impatiently.

"Well I can't say I'm opposed to the idea, although it is a little sudden." A question kept echoing back to Aziraphales mind everytime he shoved it to oneside or hid it behind other thoughts. Clearly it wasn't going anywhere unless he voiced it. "Why? I can understand moving, but why together?"

That was it.

That was the last straw.

Over six thousand years of attempted seduction and Crowley had finally reached his limit.

He grabbed Aziraphale by his wretched 19th Century coat and pressed their lips together. As first kisses go there had been many better ones, but none with the sheer depth of pent up emotion. There had been no one else who could bottle up so much for so long.

When they finally broke apart Aziraphale looked a little dazed and Crowley's sunglasses had steamed up.

"My dear boy, why didn't you say anything?"

Their second kiss was fueled by Crowley's sheer bloody minded frustration.


End file.
